


Still The Same Old Story

by LadyShadowphyre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Film Noir, M/M, Sastiel Creations Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: It's still the same old story: a fight for love and glory, a case of do or die....But the world doesn't always welcome lovers, and as time goes by it gets harder to remember that sometimes a kiss is more than just a kiss.





	Still The Same Old Story

**Author's Note:**

> Produced for the Sastiel Creations Challenge Round 2: Alternate Universe, for the prompt "Film Noir".

**Author's Note:**

> Story pending.


End file.
